


Friends - Tyler

by creativwritingmind



Series: Two [19]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, luckily they got Mark, that's what friends are for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind





	

It had been bound to happen, since the start, since the very day Joshua Wiliam Dun walked into a small venue to see one of his friends band performing. Everyone had known it, everyone had made fun of it but still Tyler and Josh had fought hard to not let it happen, to not give in, to not let a friendship like this be at stake for some stupid, what they thought easily to replace feelings. Tyler hated to loose, and he hated it even more when the opponent had been himself. It had been bound to happen. And of course it happened at night.

Sitting in the backstudio of their bus, his blanket wrapped thightly around his shaking form, Tyler tried to replay what had happened two das ago. He wasn't exactly sure anymore who had started it, but putting his hand on his drummers knee and feeling Joshs head rest against his shoulder in return might have been the trigger. How it leaded to sweaty bodys oressed up to each other, to deep-tongue kisses and and a night that left him with a mixture of pleasure and pain Tyler couldn't tell. It had just happened and now they had to deal with the aftermath. 

Once more he was glad their crew consisted mainly of friends, it had been impossible to hide the awkwardness between the two the next morning, the way Tyler tried not to sit too much, the way Josh mumbled "I'm sorry." every time he came aware of it. No one had called them out though, they just had shared knowing glances and Mark and Michael silently filled in where the duo lacked each other as a friend from then on. 

There were no longer late-night-videogames with their feet drapped comfortly together. There were no Drive-through-runs with costumes so nobody could recognise them. Josh and him became distant, driftet appart in the matter of a few days and Tyler could tell that that hurted him more then any bodily pain he might have felt after it. 

He had refused to be sad about it, had tried to develop something like anger or even disgust, but sitting there alone, again surrounded by the silence of another night he couldn't help but be overwhelmed by the only feeling he was able to display whenever he thought of his friend. Josh always had held his heart. He just never had understood what that really meant. 

A hesitate knock on the door made him jump, Tyler gave himself a minute to regain before he croaked a more childlike sounding "Come in." and tried to hide himself in the blanket again. When Mark entered with two cans of red bull and stopped at the door he sighed deeply. Since days Tyler had been like this. There had been no lack in his performance, of course, on stage the duo was as good as ever, but in the times between the shows every sense of happiness seemed to have fallen away from both of them. It was painfull to see how they erodet on something that should have been a fairytale. 

Overhearing the others protest Mark planted himself beside Tyler on the small couch then, unwrapped the singer a littlebit from the fluffy shield he had build himself and wrinkled his nose. "Dude, I get that you're pretty love sick, but if you don't start to drink, eat and shower propper in the next half hour I'm going to fill that stuff," he waved with the can, "into you, force-feed you taccos and wash you with the next hose I'm able to get my hands on." 

Proud of himself Mark watched the welcomed change in the singers features then when he laughed at this. So there was still a littlebit of the Tyler left he knew. Yet he couldn't linger at joking around with the other...there were important things to be said. "Seriously, Ty...you need to stop this, both of you. Even IF it might have been a mistake, you can't let this destroy you. You were such good friends, you have to find a way to get over it." Turning his head from starring into nothing Tyler faced the videographer then, thinking of the right words to explain himself, to tell what he was thinking, but for once in his very verbally life he failed and couldn't come up with more then an a little bitter sounding: "Mark, I let him fuck me. I don't think there's a way to < get over > something like that." 

Wincing a little at the revelation, because thanks, of course he had assumed, but knowing it first hand was a completely other picture, Mark had enough of it then. The whole crew was starting to get tired to dance around the subject, to watch them suffer. Out of inspiration he sat straigth up, grapped Tylers face and pulled him close, crashing his lips hard on the others and invading his mouth with his tongue.

The singer was so overrun tht he couldn't move an inch, with eyes wide open and a brain close to snapping he just sat there watch the mystery unfold. When Mark pulled back Tyler opened his mouth to take a long deep breath and yell at the other, but the videographer was fast to explain. "Do I feel less like a friend to you now?" "Maybe not less then a friend, but definitly more then an idiot!" With a simple smile Mark stood up then, catched the singers wrists and ot him to stand. With his hands on the youngers shoulders he pushed him to the door and grinned: "See! And you will certainly get over it. So now, go, get your dork!"


End file.
